Chrono Chaos
by Hogulus
Summary: A time-traveller wants to make a copy of the Shikon no Tama, but ends up screwing over existence... My first fic, please R&R! NEW CHAPTER! And converted from script format.
1. Copying the Shikon no Tama

Hey! This is my first fic, so it WILL suck. Oh well. I've only seen up to episode 23 of the TV show, so Sango won't make an appearance. Half- asleep daydream-inspired. BRACE YOURSELF FOR THE ONCOMING SUCKYNESS.  
  
Chrono-Chaos  
  
The setting: Tokyo, 2042 AD. The Well. A number of researchers are standing by, some in the well, studying energy fields around it. Others are outside the shrine, examining a glass ball. Numerous security guards are standing by. "Kata, do you really think this will work? Projects based on this 'magic' force have never proven to be successful," one researcher said to another, holding up a glass ball.  
  
"Akira, we've spent damn near 30 years on this thing," Kata responded. "We've found abnormal energy fields at the base of this well, those grains that Kagome gave us had similar energy from it, and this replication of the original possesses the same fields as those grains!" He took the glass ball from Akira. "Unfortunately, with so little to work with, this thing has a tiny fraction of the power of the original. If we could get even a SHARD of the original, we'd be able to make as many perfect or near-perfect copies as we wished! That's why I HAVE to go back! Can you imagine the sheer power that would come from this? We'd be BILLIONAIRES! Marketing the stuff in pills as dietary supplements, to athletes as performance enhancers, to the military for obvious uses..."  
  
"But if this legend is true, shouldn't the one about huge monsters at this time existing also be true? Wouldn't it be dangerous?"  
  
"Hey, that's why I have tranquilizer darts and my trusty, trusty M-16. And if we could get some of that 'youkai' DNA, I'm sure that'd tack another few billion onto our yearly salary."  
  
"But-  
  
"Energy fields altered, sir," a researcher from inside the well yelled. "It should take you back to the same time it did 40 years ago."  
  
"FINALLY!" Kata yelled, grabbing a wheel-bag and what he thought was a dart gun from the ground. "I won't come back until I have a shard!" he yelled, stuffing the ball in his pocket and diving into the well  
  
"KATA! That's my pistol!" Akira yelled, running to the well, looking down, and noticing Kata's absence. "He's gone... We're doomed."  
  
The setting: Not yet Tokyo. Inuyasha's time. The Well. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku are all standing by.  
  
"Well, I'd better be going. Who knows what he's saying I have now," Kagome said, already thinking of how to explain whatever sickness her grandfather had made up. "Besides, my family's probably worrying about me. I'll see you in a few da-" A blue light suddenly appeared from the inside of the well, then faded. "What was that?" she wondered, peering down into the well and seeing Kata, lying on the ground of the well. "Hello down there!" she yelled down the well.  
  
"Oogh..." Kata said, getting off the ground. "Are you... Kagome?" he yelled, recognizing that face from SOMEWHERE. "Could you help me up? Oh wait, never mind, here's a vine," he said, climbing up the vine.  
  
"Wait," Inuyasha said. "I thought you humans could only use that well with some of the Shikon no Tama!"  
  
"EXACTLY!" Kata said, pulling himself over the well, then looking up at the group. "Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku... It's just like in the myths! Anyways, my name's Kata. Kagome, I'm from about 40 years ahead of your time, and I'd like to thank you first and foremost for getting us a grant."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My job's to create an artificial Shikon no Tama. The few grains you gave - er, will give us were enough to create this," he said, getting the fake Shikon no Tama out of his pocket, "but it doesn't have anywhere NEAR the power of a single shard of the real thing. So, if you'd let me borrow a shard, I'd be very grateful-"  
  
"And why should we do that?" Inuyasha scoffed, suspicious of Kata.  
  
"Well, if what I'm planning works, I can repay you with as many shards as you want! Granted, it might not work and you'd be out a shard, but-" A roar is heard from somewhere in the forest. "Crap. A less peaceful youkai." He opened up his bag and grabbed an assault rifle from it. "Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, this is called an M-16. A wonder of human technology!" Right on cue, a large centipede youkai appears from the forest, accompanied by Shippo shrieking while diving for the ground. "Observe!" he yelled, peppering the centipede with bullets, wounding it but not killing it. Soon enough, the gunfire was replaced with a clicking noise. "C'mon, where are my clips..." Kata muttered, searching through his bag for ammo. The centipede, not appreciating the bullet wounds, lunged for Kata, barely missing as he jumps out of the way. "A little help here?!"  
  
"FINE..." Inuyasha mumbled angrily, unsheathing the Tetsuiga. "Take this!" he yelled, promptly slicing the centipede in half with one slash. "Wonder, eh?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Inuyasha! A Shikon shard!" Kagome yelled, pointing to a piece of the centipede's remains.  
  
"OOH! GIMMIE!" Kata ran for it, but predictably, Inuyasha got to it first.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha said, holding the shard. "I'm the one who killed it!"  
  
"He DID kill the youkai, so he should get the shard. How about when YOU kill a youkai that has a Shikon shard, you can take it."  
  
"Inuyasha," Kata said, seething with rage and reloading his M-16. "I can either leave this time with a shard of the Shikon no Tama..." He put the M- 16 to Inuyasha's head. "Or a shard of your bullet-shattered skull. Either way works for me."  
  
"How about... NO!" Inuyasha ducked before Kata could fire the gun, grabbed it from below, and crunched it with one squeeze of his hands. Kata tried to run, but was promptly tackled by Inuyasha. "Any last words?" he said, pinning Kata to the ground.  
  
"Yes, I have a few," Kata said, reaching into his coat for Akira's pistol. "I'm not done yet!" He pulled the pistol out and fired it, expecting a fast- acting tranquilizer dart to come out, but a bullet took its place. "WHAT THE FLYING F-"  
  
"Ow," Inuyasha said, grabbing the pistol and flinging it off into the woods. "You. Little. DIE!" he said, raising his claw to slice him apart. Suddenly, a blue light enveloped Inuyasha's wound, Kagome, and Kata. "What did you do, you jackass?!" The blue light faded. A hover vehicle and a small, hovering crate replaced Kagome's bike and backpack. A pair of electronic goggles appeared on Kata's head, and the M-16's wreckage turned into that of a small laser cannon. Finally, Inuyasha's bullet wound was replaced with a heavy burn mark.  
  
"I KNEW this would happen, but I had to go ahead and time-travel... DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!"  
  
First chapter. Please review! 


	2. Why NOT to Time Travel

Hey! Here's chapter 2. Enjoy!  
  
"No, no, NO, this wasn't supposed to happen..." Kata said frantically to himself.  
  
"What wasn't?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I hadn't meant to bring a pistol, just a tranquilizer gun... It's all Akira's fault! That bastard, always insisting on having the most advanced weapons, he put a freaking' AIMING COMPUTER in that thing!"  
  
"Would you mind explaining?" Miroku asked. "What's the big deal?"  
  
"The big deal is that because Inuyasha chucked that pistol into the woods, SOMEONE's going to find it. Do you know what would happen if electricity, firearms, and computers were all introduced to this time period? Technology would get a HUGE jump-start, advancing it a great deal in my time.  
  
"Good for you," Inuyasha said, uncaring. "And how does that affect me?"  
  
"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! The problem is that the advancement can't be stopped! As technology gets more and more advanced, that ASSCLOWN Akira'll have more and more powerful weapons, eventually ones capable of destroying the planet! And when technology reaches that point, BOOM. I've already fired the weapon, so we HAVE to find the gun and make sure no one else does! We'd already be dead if not for the time regulator I brought - wait, time regulator? Weeeeeeird. HELP ME FIND IT!" Kata yelled as he ran off into the woods in the direction the gun came from.  
  
"Fine, but after I'm done..." Inuyasha said, making a finger-across-the- throat gesture. "Shippo, Miroku, Kagome, you take Kagome's hovering... THING and look for it. Kata's coming with me," he said, grabbing Kata and jumping off in the direction of the (now-laser) gun.  
  
"AGH! Not so hard!" Kata pleaded. "You'll jar the Time Reg-" A familiar blue light flashed. "Uh... you okay?" Kata said to Inuyasha, who now had a hole scorched in his arm.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm doing JUST peachy," Inuyasha said sarcastically, clutching the laser wound.  
  
  
  
"Kagome! You seen it?" Miroku yelled to an infrared goggle-wearing Kagome.  
  
"No, but this SHOULD work. The thing should still be hot. And if it is, I'll see it."  
  
"Kagome, are you sure? Maybe it's cooled off by now."  
  
"Wait, I think I see something!" she yelled, pointing toward a red blotch she saw on her goggles. "Almost found it-"  
  
FLASH.  
  
-  
  
"Uh, Inuyasha? You awake?" Kata asked, poking an apparently asleep Inuyasha. Suddenly, he bolted awake.  
  
"Nanodroids activated. Subject under nanodroid control. User's order?"  
  
"Hey, that's pretty cool... Uh, look for an empty syringe."  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
-  
  
"It vanished," Kagome said. "Well, maybe it's in this direction anyw-"  
  
FLASH.  
  
-  
  
"Wait, you're perfectly normal. Guessed I missed," Kata said, looking into his coat. "Good thing too, looks like that Akira had a death-ray."  
  
"Wait, I think I smell it," Inuyasha said, sniffing the air. "Yes! That's your odor, all right," Inuyasha said, running in the direction of the smell.  
  
-  
  
"There it is!" Kagome yelled, pointing in the direction of a red, ray gun- shaped blotch on the infrared, along with another, human-shaped one.  
  
-  
  
"Hmm." The traveler had just come across what looked like just a small, smoking, metallic thingy. "What does this button here do?" he wondered, pointing it at a tree and pressing a button. The tree promptly went up in flames, then disintegrated. "Oh, wait'll I show the guys back at the camp THIS!" he said, picking it up and walking off.  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Miroku yelled, jumping off the hover-platform and tackling the traveler. "Sorry about this, but it's for your and the rest of the Earth's own good. Shippo, grab it!" he commanded. Shippo complied and tried to take the gun from the traveler, but was discouraged by a beam of death frying a tree right next to him.  
  
"Inuyasha, that's it!" Kata yelled, pointing at the traveler with the gun. "Get it no-" he started to say, but was interrupted by the beeping of the regulator. "Battery out?! NOOOO!"  
  
("I won't come back until I have a shard!")  
  
("KATA, WAIT! THAT'S THE DOOMSDAY PROTOTYPE!")  
  
"WE'RE ALL GONNA DI-"  
  
*crunch*  
  
Inuyasha lifted his foot up from the debris of what was now a pistol. Another flash of blue light, and Inuyasha's wound returned to that of a bullet, but nearly healed, Kagome's backpack and bike returned to normal, and Kata-  
  
"WHERE IS THAT BASTARD?!"  
  
Back in 2042...  
  
"Hmm, I wonder when he'll be back..." Akira thought, waiting at the bottom of the well. Suddenly, there was a blue flash of light, and Kata appeared in the well. "Kata! Do you have a sha- FOOGH! Eeerrrgh..." Akira mumbled, winded. "What... was THAT for?!"  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
______________________________________________________________-  
  
Well, that's it. Hope you liked it, and as always, review! 


End file.
